


I Feel Safe Around You Both

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine High School, Dylan Klebold fandom, Eric Harris fandom, School shooter - Fandom, School shooter fandom, True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Fandom
Genre: Anger Management, Crying, Cuddling, Dylan centered, Dylan is a sensitive person, Eric has anger issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tears, This Is Sad, Violent Thoughts, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Dylan hasn't self-harmed in three months and he relapses, Eric and Brooks are there for him.





	I Feel Safe Around You Both

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to offend anyone with this, these are just my opinions on the feelings of Dylan and how I think he might have felt, this isn't meant to disrespect or belittle anyone. I do not mean to glorify them or make it out to be that the victims of this weren't as serious of an issue as they were, so I apologize in advance if I upset anybody with this story. This is purely fiction and just something that I wrote up. PLEASE CHECK THE WARNINGS!

      "Dylan, open the goddamn door!" Dylan was trying to block out the noise as he sat on his bedroom floor, tears rolling down his face and blood slipping down his arms, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he listened to Eric's screaming and pounding on the bedroom door. He had locked himself in his room many hours before, not talking to anybody, even slamming the door in Eric and Brooks' face. For a while, Eric let the other just stay in his bedroom like he wanted and he tried to wait it out, but his patience was wearing thin and now he was pissed off. Worry and anger filled him as he beat his fist on the other's door, shoving Brooks roughly when he tried to calm him down and pull him away from the door. "DYLAN. FUCKING _OPEN IT_. I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS FUCKING DOOR." Dylan winced as he listened to the other screaming his head off, getting up on shaky legs and walking over to the door, moving more like a new-born deer rather than a teenaged boy as he stopped to unlock the door and open it slowly for the other men. His eyes were on the ground as he stood there in front of them, his cheeks burning bright red and he felt ashamed of the fact that he had a breakdown again; he had stopped cutting himself three months ago and he had been doing so well before this, he felt so disappointed after that first cut that he had continued cutting more and more as he sobbed on his messy floor. 

      "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Eric's voice still had rage lacing it and he grabbed the other man by his shoulders, moving to force Dylan to look into his eyes, his voice was more worry and now gentler than when he had been stuck away from Dylan. "You were doing so well, Dyl, what happened?" Brooks' voice was soft and easy as he moved over to remove Eric's hands from the other's shoulders, wrapping his arms tightly around Dylan to hug the blonde haired man for a moment. Dylan nodded as he curled into the smaller man's arms, letting himself appreciate the hug for a moment as he stood there, before Brooks was gently pulling away to look up at him worriedly. "I d-don't know, uhh, I was just...Stress." He muttered out, not looking at either of his friends as they waited for his answer, both looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry." Dylan whispered out and Eric shook his head, pulling Dylan down a bit and pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. "Don't apologize, man, just...Come on downstairs with us, we'll get ya cleaned up." Eric sighed out softly as he wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders, gently pulling him to the stairs as he nodded and walked with them. 

\----

**_You aren't worth it, Dylan. You scare your friends. Every time you pull this shit, they get so worried. Just fucking end it, the world would be better off without you. You have the gun, it's right beneath your bed, just get it...Pull the trigger. Everybody's lives will be better. Just. End. It._ **

\---

      Dylan woke up way too early for his comfort the following morning, sandwiched between two friends, Eric pressed behind him with his arms around his waist and Brooks was nuzzled up against his chest. He was comforted by having the other two so close to him, the feeling of being loved and wanted by the others, it was a better feeling for him than anything else that he had already felt before they came along. Part of him wanted to get up and out of bed, despite it still being dark outside, to go out back to the porch that faced the rocky cliffs and just have a smoke there. He frequented that spot so often, sometimes just needing to be alone with his thoughts as he smoked. The other's were pressed so close up to him, both of their arms locked around him and keeping him securely in his spot, so he stayed in fear of waking the other two men up. Brooks had nightmares a lot and Eric often couldn't fall asleep, so he let them sleep whenever they were asleep peacefully, it was such a rare thing for both of them and now they were both able to rest easily there. So, Dylan simply took one of Eric's hands and wrapped an arm around Brooks gently, falling back asleep with them and just enjoying the sense of security he was feeling in their arms. 


End file.
